


Rebellious Phase

by princessfrisk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, I was not ready, M/M, Photos, Steve is too, cleaning house, danny had a rebellious few years, danny is mortified, danny is very gay, im trash, in the nude, mowhawk, steve is not ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfrisk/pseuds/princessfrisk
Summary: Steve is helping Danny clean out his apartment and finds a photo album from Danny's mom. Inside are pictures of a very rebellious and very sexy Danny. Steve can't quite handle it, heads for the alcohol, and mortifies Danny to the point where he doesn't even care.





	

I’m pretty sure that I scared the crap out of Danny when I started laughing maniacally while we cleaned out his apartment, but to be honest, what I found was totally worth it.

He poked his head around the corner, hair sticking up in every direction and a very annoyed look on his face. “What’s the matter with you, Steven? You sound like a dying walrus.”

It was at that moment that he spotted the photo album in my hand, and the picture it was open to. His eyes went wide and he lunged for it, but I held it above his head.

“Wow, Danno! I didn’t know you had a rebellious modeling phase!” I cried triumphantly, showing off the picture of a naked Danny in all his glory, maybe in his mid-twenties, with chiseled muscles and a mohawk.

He buried his face in his hands and said something, I’m not quite sure what. “I hate you so much. My mother was so proud of that, she must have put it in there without me knowing. I swear to god, if anyone else finds out…” “Too late,” I replied smugly, and sent the picture to everyone in my contacts list, excluding Grace and a select few others.

He was growling at me, making threats and waving his hands, while I flipped through the rest of the book. There were more pictures like that, all of them of Danny maybe ten years earlier, rocking the Mohawk and a lazy, sexy grin. My throat was dry as I flipped through until I found one from a calendar spread, and as soon as I saw it, I tossed the book down and slammed my head into a wall.

“You did modeling for gay calendars?” I asked, trying not to choke on the lack of oxygen in the room. Danny was sitting in the chair across from me, head in his hands, resigned to the fact that I wouldn’t let it go. “Yeah, when I was twenty six.” I think my eyes bulged out of my head, because he snorted at me.

“Danno. You did gay modeling… eight years ago?” “Yeah, well, it paid the bills, and Rachel didn’t know about it,” he replied with a shrug.

The photo in front of me showed Danny kissing a very attractive brunet man, tall and tattooed and hard-muscled. If I weren’t so humble, I would say he looked a hell of a lot like me.

“You… what… I can’t even think right now, I need a shot of something,” I said finally, and raided his alcohol cupboard for the bottle of tequila I knew he hid back there. I found it and took a drink straight out of the bottle, not really caring anymore.

Seeing those pictures had short circuited my brain, and I had no idea how to fix it. Danny had wormed his way under my skin over the past few years, and I was attracted to him, sure. But this just shoved everything to the front of my brain and holy shit, was it a lot of suppressed emotion.

Danny could read my face and looked extremely sympathetic when I came out with the bottle and no glasses. “Sorry if that traumatized you, babe. I don’t know why my mother kept those, or how she even got them. I convinced Stella to burn every one she found.”

I took another drink and passed the bottle over, still reeling. He drank straight, as well, and then put it down. “Steve, say something, buddy. You’re scaring me.”

“If I say something, it will be the wrong thing, and my brain is going too fast to say more than that,” I replied, trying to be sarcastic and failing miserably.

“Are you mortified, or turned on, because your face is giving me nothing, babe,” he laughed, and leaned back.

I actually did choke, at that point, because his response was so unexpected. “Uh… do you really want to know?” I asked finally, trying to give one of us a way out before I said something that landed me with a punch and minus a partner.

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, I do, you big putz.” His sarcasm made me smile.

“Yeah, ok. I actually really like those pictures. The mohawk is a bit weird, but other than that…”

“Good grief, Steve. You look like you’ve been hit by a truck. C’mere,” he said, trying not to laugh, and I obeyed, much to his surprise. He tossed his arm around me like I usually do to him, still snickering.

“If you liked my pictures that much, you didn’t have to bear down on my tequila, you could have said something.” I shrugged. “And what am I supposed to say, Danno? Was I supposed to walk up to you and say hey, I found these old modeling pictures of yours, and I think you’re really hot?”

He had just taken a sip of the tequila and almost inhaled it, getting himself under control after a second of wheezing. “Do not, I repeat do not, drop something like that on me while I’m drinking. You’ll kill me. And for the record, I wouldn’t have minded if you had said that.”

We sat in silence for a little while, sharing the bottle, staring out the window. We’d both forgotten the fact that we were supposed to be cleaning out the apartment.

After about an hour, Danny snorted and sat up. “There go my hopes, dreams and expectations.”

“You had any?” I asked dryly, and was rewarded with a short bark of laughter. “You have a valid point, you weirdo. But that was not mine.”

“What was your point then, Danny?” I sighed, suddenly tired. He poked me on the shoulder and I glanced up to see him holding up the picture I’d left off on, the one of him kissing the tall brunet.

I wasn’t tired anymore.

“This was my point, babe. You like this picture, yes?” “Yes, Danny, I like it.”

“Then get up here.” I stood up and he dropped the photo on the table so that he could wrap his arms around my waist. I was grinning down at him, since he’d never been so bossy, and tossed my arms around his neck, in the same position as the brunet in the photograph.

“Are you gonna get up here, or do I have to kneel?” I joked, and paid for it with a pinch to the side.

“You’re going to get your sorry ass down here, before I hit you,” he replied, and I did as he ordered, bending down to kiss him.

It was, as I expected, electric. Not only was kissing him mesmerizing, but he was doing something with his fingers on my back that made it nearly impossible for me to remember my own name. I did my best to do the same, tangling my fingers in the incredibly soft blond hair and tracing shapes on the back of his neck.

By the time we pulled away, neither of us could breathe, and I was very lightheaded. Danny was laughing and pulled away entirely. “Look at us, making out like teenagers and forgetting that we had a job to do. I blame you entirely,” he told me, folding up the picture and putting it in my ass pocket with a pat.

“Uh huh, sure, you do that. In the meantime, I’m going to order us a pizza, because I promised that I’d help finish this. And then, we’re going to finish opening that can of worms, because you’ve got me messed up,” I replied, pointing at him with a raised eyebrow and picking up the phone.

He grinned at me and chucked a towel at my head. “You’re on, Super SEAL. No pineapple."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the show or characters, or the picture that inspired this (which is a legit picture of Scott Caan that nearly killed me).


End file.
